Haunted Forever
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: The Sohma's have passed away, and the only one left to inherit the land was Tohru Honda, the only outsider who knew the family secret and curse. Although Tohru's usually positive attitude, the deaths have left her breaking down or crying at random, and The haunting memories of the deaths of Yuki and Kyo haunt her forever, Can Tohru Uncover the Sohma Secret before its too late?


The last leaf dropped off the tree and landed on my lap, I knew winter was coming, but I couldn't bring myself to get up off the bench, nor did I really want to. Everything that had happened in my past, that led me here, they still haunt me to this very day. My name was Tohru Honda, and I lived with the Sohma's, Yuki and Kyo with Shigure. I loved living with them, every moment I had with them I kept closest to my heart. I leaned my head back looking up to the sky, I wonder if their watching me from down here? How long had it been since the accident? No. It was no accident, I knew that straight from the bottom of my heart. The Sohma's didn't just die of a fire, they were murdered. I seen it with my very own eyes, why they let me live I will never know. I sometimes wish they killed me too so I could be up there in heaven with them, but no matter what I could never bring myself to do such an act. There was so much life had in store for me, so much I had to do. I had to finish high school, go to college, and get a career and not to mention be there for my friends Saki and Arisa. They were always trying to help me, they even offered me to live with them after the Sohma's died, although I couldn't leave the Sohma grounds, and after their passing... I was the only one who was there to inherit their land. Every last Sohma had died in that terrible black smoke... Also known as the demon who took my whole family away. I knew it was part of their curse, but who know that it would wipe them all away with one wave of flames... and not leave a single scratch on the walls of the house, just their ashes from their bodies remained. I had requested that the cemetery be on Sohma grounds inside the little villa they created, That's where I spent most of my time. Right here, on this bench beside Kyo and Yuki's grave talking about my day, what I did, how I survived high school. Sometimes I even sleep beside them, because it makes me feel less lonely.

"Tohru?" Arisa's voice rang through the cemetery like an echo through an empty auditorium.

"A-arisa? What are you doing here?" I stand up from the bench and put on a smile real quick to show her that I'm doing fine.

"Just checking up on you, this place is creepy when it's empty... are you sure you don't want company?" Arisa asked and I shook my head repeatedly no.

"N-no I like being alone, it lets me think, and I can get my work done... and I also don't think the Sohma's would like it if anyone else other than me lived in their home" I began to say really quickly. No one outside of their family knew the secret but me, I thought that sentimental and I couldn't have just anyone live here. That just didn't seem right to me, I thought they deserved their privacy, even in death.

"Well don't hurdle yourself all alone in here all the time, Saki and I are always just around the corner if you ever want to have sleep overs or anything" Arisa offered, and I remember back to the time where Arisa and Saki slept over at Shigure's place just off near the creek where I had set my tent up about almost three years ago. I could feel the tears beginning to swell up in my eyes, I never step foot near that house as it brings too many painful memories. It's still there, in my name, but I can never go back there. "Tohru? What's wrong... Did I say something to make you upset?" Arisa began to quickly say and hugs me and I hug her back, letting the tears flow out of me, it's been like this for a year now, I would burst into tears or have break downs out of nowhere at random.

"Yuki and Kyo, I miss them... and Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, all of them, even Akito" I blurted through tears into Arisa's shoulder, and Arisa rubbed my back.

"I know Tohru, we all miss them"****

A/N: Originally I was going to make this FanFic a crossover between Black Butler and Fruits Basket, but I think I prefer to just have Fruits basket and stick to the story line of the curse, and also, I'm already writing a novel for Black Butler so I should lay off on the tea writing lol...(This is a horror story FYI, the first chapter might not sound like it, it might sound more sad... But this is just introductory)


End file.
